1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector capable of being soldered on a circuit board conveniently.
2. The Related Art
Currently, an audio jack connector adapted for engaging with an audio plug connector includes an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals. The insulating housing defines an accommodating chamber in a substantial middle thereof for inserting the audio plug connector therein. Two opposite sides of the insulating housing define a plurality of terminal grooves communicating with the accommodating chamber. Each of the terminals has a base portion, an elastic portion connecting with one end of the base portion, and a soldering portion connecting with the other end of the base portion. The terminals are disposed in the terminal grooves of the insulating housing with the elastic portions partially projecting into the accommodating chamber to electrically contact with the audio plug connector so as to realize an electrical connection between the audio jack connector and the audio plug connector, and the soldering portions projecting out of the insulating housing from the terminal grooves to be soldered on a circuit board. However, the soldering portions project out of the insulating housing and are located outside the two opposite sides of the insulating housing that brings inconvenience for the audio jack connector to be soldered on the circuit board.